1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus to support a fruit or vegetable on a spherical surface and to slice it with a single stroke and more particularly pertains to slicing a piece of fruit or vegetable supported on a spherical surface through a single stroke of parallel oriented blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of slicing devices of various constructions for fruits and vegetables is known in the prior art. More specifically, slicing devices of various constructions for fruits and vegetables heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting and slicing a piece of fruit or vegetable with devices of a wide variety of constructions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,152 to Reed discloses an onion topper and slicer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,637 to Funke and nee Honsel discloses an onion slicer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,674 to Rowell discloses a vegetable slicer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,997 to Jones et al. discloses a guarded tomato slicer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,971 to Rowell discloses a vegetable slicer.
In this respect, the apparatus to support a fruit or vegetable on a spherical surface and to slice it with a single stroke according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of slicing a piece of fruit or vegetable supported on a spherical surface through a single stroke of parallel oriented blades.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus to support a fruit or vegetable on a spherical surface and to slice it with a single stroke which can be used for slicing a piece of fruit or vegetable supported on a spherical surface through a single stroke of parallel oriented blades. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.